


The dream

by BurntWhisky1



Series: Tempted [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Codependency, Dream Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, M/M, Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntWhisky1/pseuds/BurntWhisky1
Summary: Sometimes your subconcious knows what you want...Dean's dream.





	The dream

__

 

_Dean dreams..._

The rugaroo is dead. Dean lowers his gun and puffs out a breath, adrenalin still pumping in his veins.

A hand touches his shoulder. He doesn't startle, knowing it to be Sam.

"Dean."

There is a grave note in Sam's voice and Dean turns in response to the gentle tug. Sam is close. Very close. 

Dean's heart skips a beat and then picks up pace as he licks his lips nervously, wondering why his brother is looking at him with such intensity. He smells of shampoo and toothpaste and warm skin and his lips curve in welcome before he lowers his head and ghosts a kiss over Dean's mouth. 

Dean's gut lurches and his lips part, fire kindling in his belly, wanting something he shouldn't. He hears himself make a little lustful sound and immediately Sam's mouth descends again, crushing this time, bruising, biting...and Dean finds he wants it so badly it hurts. His lips open, responding as Sam's tongue fucks his mouth. 

Dean knows he's hard; he can feel it pressing into his zipper and when Sam takes hold of his ass and pulls him brutally closer, he can feel that Sam's hard too. Instinctively Dean moves his hips, grinding himself against the strong, lean frame leaning over him, his groin throbbing at the friction.

Sam's hand pushes down between them and he gropes Dean through his pants, his long fingers almost painful. Dean moans again, panting a little and too turned on to care. Sam chuckles in response, the vibration running into Dean's mouth and straight down to his cock. He bucks, feels a spurt, wants to... something...

Sam slides down his own zipper with a harsh grating sound and Dean's eyes fasten with a sense of embarrassment on the dark flush of his brother's cock jutting out from heavy curl. 

Sam already has his hand in the waistband of Dean's jeans and he pushes them down slowly, the rough material dragging over his thighs. 

"I'm going to make you ejaculate," he says seriously. Dean thinks only his hazel eyed brother could be academic at a moment like this. It's so hot. 

Then Sam is on his knees, his firm hands holding Dean's ass as he licks his lips. 

"Sammy."

Little more than a breath later, warm lips slip over the end of Dean's rigid cock. Electricity flickers over his skin and his balls go tight. 

Dean's eyes snap open. 

The motel room is dim but he can make out Sam's form in the next bed. Dean's heart is thudding with excitement and shame and he can feel he has a massive hard-on. 

He's on his feet and rushing to the bathroom before he can take a breath. He's so close he's leaking in little spurts. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more...


End file.
